


Here Beside You

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the odds, they're determined to make it work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Beside You

She stares up at him trustingly, so trustingly, and he swallows and brushes her hair away from her face. “I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he says, his voice choked and raw and full of something he refuses to call fear.

Madison smiles, that same crooked smile he fell in love with. “I know. I trust you, Sam,” she replies. “When I turn…”

“I’ll still be here.” He doesn’t let her finish her thought. Neither of them talk about the pistol he has tucked into the back of his jeans, or the fact that it’s loaded with silver. Neither talk about the burn marks already forming on her wrists and ankles from the silver cuffs, or the way Dean is standing watch outside of the apartment building this time, this first night she’ll transform since the last lunar cycle.

“What if it’s not enough?” Madison asks quietly. The sky is dark now, the moon just rising over the horizon, and fear gleams in her eyes.

“It’ll be enough.” His voice is hard and sure, no room left for doubt. They’ll make this work, they _have_ to make this work. He refuses to believe anything else.

The cuffs make a clanging sound against the new metal bed frame as she shifts a little closer to him. He leans down and kisses her, kisses her breathless until moonlight is creeping in through the windows and she goes stiff against him.

He backs away slowly, each step it’s own special torture, as she begins to thrash.

  


~*~

  
She opens her eyes to bright sunlight and warmth against her back. She’s turned on her side, her aching arms drawn in against her chest, Sam wrapped around her, holding tightly in his sleep. She turns and watches as he blinks his eyes open sleepily.

“Hey,” he whispers, glancing briefly over to the clock. “You changed back about two hours ago. How do you feel?”

“Sore,” she replies honestly. “But…not bad. Did I… Did everything go okay?” She’s not sure she wants an answer. He strokes a hand down her cheek, kisses her deeply until she’s moaning and pressing against him. When she feels him smile against her lips, she smacks his arm and manages to pull away just a little. “No distracting me!” she scolds playfully, smiling for a brief second before it vanishes and apprehension takes over again. “I’m serious, Sam. I need to know.”

“It went fine,” Sam reassures her. “You never got free, never even came close. This is going to work.”

She allows herself to hope for the first time. “You really think so? I mean, it’s all on you, Sam. It’s not really fair of me to ask you for this.”

“You didn’t ask, if you remember. I told you I’d do this and I meant it. I’m not letting you die just because three nights a month you’re a little less than human.” Sam’s jaw clenches. “Maddie, I’m not letting you go.”

Everything inside her goes soft, and the small flame of hope flares into absolute faith in this man who, for reasons she’ll never fully understand, loves her despite the darkness inside her. “Sam…” she whispers.

He kisses her again, soft and sweet. “Sleep, Madison. I’m here. You have a long night ahead of you, you need to rest.”

She nods and curls into him, letting her eyes fall closed as she slowly slips away again.

When she dreams, she dreams of Sam, and she dreams of choices, and she dreams of redemption.


End file.
